Dumb
by vickyng
Summary: Lo único que Heero Yui quería era que esos actorcillos de tercera se fueran de su casa, pero ahora tendrá que lidiar con otros problemas. Especialmente, uno llamado Duo Maxwell, que intentará hacerle la vida imposible. 01x02.AU. ¡Capítulo 3 up! ¡Reviews!
1. Prólogo: La compañía

**Dumb**

---

"Desde que llegaran esos mocosos a SU casa, la vida de Heero Yui se ha complicado notablemente. Sobre todo, en lo que respecta a cierto idiota que invade su privacidad, como quien no quiere la cosa"

Éste es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, pese a que soy fanática de la serie hace demasiados años… Más de los que recuerdo. ¿Supongo que hace unos 5? Así que espero que les guste, y que no estén demasiado OOC los personajes, aún así, esto es un…

Shounen Ai, 01x02, así que homofíbicos, out. AU, situándose totalmente fuera de al línea de la historia, pese a lo que pueda parecer en un comienzo. By the way, los personajes tienen, en promedio, unos 23 años. Tal vez, más adelante, hayan más especificaciones sobre la edad.

Por supuesto, Gundam Wing no me pertenece, por más que sueñe con ello…

---

_**Prólogo: **_

_**La compañía.**_

-Te amo.  
-…  
-¿No me vas a responder?  
-…  
-Es que acaso nunca vas a dejar de mirar esa computadora en toda tu vida? Ni si quiera me escuchas! No te inmutas con nada! Argh, ya me has aburrido, me voy…  
-…  
-QUE ME VOOOY…  
-…  
-Olvídalo, no tiene sentido.

**Trac, Trac, Trac.**

Oh, finalmente, el silencio. Solo se oían las teclas al ser presionadas por sus dedos rápidos. No pasaría mucho tiempo sin que volviera ese idiota, pero mientras durase la calma, tenía que aprovecharla. Y claro que regresaría, porque siempre era así.

"_¿Y si esta vez no lo hace?"_

Detuvo un momento el movimiento de sus manos. Allí pasaba algo raro. Frunció el ceño, y regresó sobre sus pensamientos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí, en que finalmente estaba tranquilo. Bueno, ya que estaba solucionado el problema, luego de pasar las manos por su frente, se enfrascó otra vez en su trabajo.

"_Si no regresa? Si realmente soy aburrido?"_

Nuevamente, dejó de escribir. Es que no podía hacerlo tranquilo con esas tonterías en el cerebro. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que los demás pensaran? Su objetivo de vida no era ser alguien agradable o dinámico, sino cumplir lo que debía, y ya estaba. Además, si él no regresaba¡tanto mejor!

Desde hace tres meses tenía que aguantar que _ese _chiquillo se sentara en _su _cama y _le _hablara como si fuera parte de su propia mente. ¿Con qué derecho lo hacía?

Lo cierto es que no lo podía echar. Lo había intentado de mil formas: Cerrar la puerta con llave, poner corriente en la manija, empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas fuera del cuarto, poner explosivos en la cama, usar tapones para los oídos, venderlo por Internet a un grupo de chicas extrañas, quemarle su apreciado cabello en la noche, para provocarle una crisis… Pero ninguna le daba resultado. Él siempre encontraba una forma para quedarse allí, en la cama impoluta, hablándole hasta por los codos.

Ese día sentía que iba a enloquecer. Llevaba despierto cinco horas, y Duo lo había estado hostigando cuatro y media de ellas. Así que, perdiendo toda su capacidad mental, había optado por la más infantil forma de hacerle sentir mal: La llamada "Ley del hielo". Así que había comenzado a ignorarlo, simulando como si estuviese solo. Ni si quiera le pedía un café o le decía que se callara. El americano no existía. Y a las tres horas de su "madura" técnica, el otro joven, hastiado, se había retirado del cuarto.

Pero en esa casa no se podía tener calma. No debieron haber pasado más de diez minutos, para que lo volvieran a interrumpir.

-Heero¿Has visto a Duo?  
-…  
-…Es que como siempre está aquí, pensé que lo sabrías…  
-…  
-… Pe-pe-pero parece que no se ha aparecido por aquí, así que… yo este… me voy… ¡Con permiso! – le dijo, haciéndose la nerviosa, haciendo una perfecta caricatura de sí misma cuando recién había llegado.

**PAF.**

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Sus puños se cerraron, nerviosamente, por unos segundos, para luego volver a escribir. Pudo escuchar como, nuevamente, abrían la puerta con suavidad, y luego de un "Lo siento, se me soltó la mano", cubierto de risitas, desapareció la cabeza nuevamente y, esta vez, la manija giró, apenas haciendo un ruido al cerrar.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que, la misma persona, volviera a aparecer en el cuarto. Claro que, como el muchacho ni se giraba para ver quién era, no pudo evitar que el corazón le saltara, pensando que era Duo. Se preparó para recibir un balde de pintura en la cabeza, o algo por el estilo, poniendo el rostro más desagradable que tenía en su repertorio.

-Ah, y se me olvidaba, si ves a Duo, Heero, por favor dile que salí con Noin! Vale? Gracias, guapo, adiós!

**CHUIK.**

Carcajeándose por la sorpresa del estoico hombre, la chica salió del cuarto, luego de besarlo sonoramente en la mejilla. El pobrecito Heero dio un suspiro. Esa gente estaba loca, y lo peor era…

¡Que habían invadido su vida, olvidándose de lo que significa PRIVACIDAD!

* * *

Heero lo único que quería es que se fueran de su casa. SU hogar, de nadie más. Había sido tranquilo hasta que llegara ese grupo de actores de quinta categoría a instalarse con él. Claro que él había leído el testamento de su _papito_, y que lo que hacían _esos_ tenía todo el respaldo legal… ¡Pero él no permitiría que se salieran con la suya! 

Había tenido que vivir una vida entera en un departamento roñoso, comiendo basura, para que su padre pudiese mantener esa compañía de imbéciles que se decían actores. Y finalmente, había obtenido esa enorme casa que, hasta antes de la muerte del hombre, usaban como academia y hogar.

¿Para qué?

¡Para que a los dos meses llegaran esos imbéciles, después de su gira por Qué-le-importaba-a-él, e instalarse como si nada en la casa que ahora era SUYA!

Oh, pero algún día lo lograría. Y esos imbéciles no tendrían nada que decir. Los pondría de patitas en la calle, y no tendrían ni un peso de lo que había dejado su padre, que, pese a lo que pensaba Heero, no era poco.

Una risa macabra empezó a brotar de sus labios. Sin embargo, cuando vio asomarse por la puerta los rostros de Quatre, Trowa y Wufei, incrédulos, optó por, luego de una leve tos, regresar a su trabajo.

Ese era el infierno que le había tocado vivir a Heero Yui. Porque, pese a que la mayoría adora a los payasos, él ya no aguantaba tener que vivir con esos ocho. ¡Cómo añoraba los pocos meses que llevó una vida normal, sin tener que aguantar a ese grupo de idiotas!

* * *

Odin fue feliz con su compañía. Más de una vez, el pequeño Heero se preguntó si ese hombre, que se hacía llamar su padre, quería más a su compañía de teatro que a él, su único hijo. Pero en el fondo, el chiquillo sabía que no era así, y que eran distintas cosas… 

O eso podría haber afirmado antes de que supiese lo que su padre dejaba en el testamento. Así, el grupito pasó a instalarse no solo en su casa, sino también en su vida, haciéndolo partícipe de sus decisiones, quisiera él o no; y de los no pocos problemas entre los mismos integrantes de la compañía.

Los había conocido en esos tres meses, teniendo que soportarlos con sus manías y absurdos. Esos ocho locos, habían vuelto su vida patas arriba.

Estaba Hilde, que había pasado de ser una jovencita tímida y bien educada, a una sarcástica invasora. Aún así, a Heero no le desagradaba, ya que eran pocas veces en que la muchacha lanzaba sus dardos hacia él.

Trowa era, quizás, el más parecido a él, pero con el que tenía las peores peleas. Cada vez que Heero abría la boca durante la cena, para condenar esa "invasión a su propiedad", como él le decía, el joven de ojos verdes le contestaba mordaz y fríamente, con argumentos que dejaban al otro con una papa a medio camino hacia la boca, y gruñendo como un perro por, por lo menos, media hora.

El bueno de Quatre y su macabra hermana Dorothy. Él ni si quiera pensaba que pudiesen existir dos polos tan opuestos, y si llegaban a ser, no podrían tener lazos sanguíneos. Pero ese par había roto todos sus esquemas.

Wufei y Sally, la otra parejita de -casi- hermanos insoportable, que pese a no serlo, se comportaban como tal, no dejaban de discutir día y noche, pero que, sin embargo, parecían adorarse mutuamente. De vez en cuando, la mayor lograba controlar al joven, pero no siempre era así. Entonces que el chino era de temer, porque nadie controlaba su afán por destruir objetos.

Y también Relena Peacecraft. La señorita educación, a la cual no se le podía tocar una uña con tan delicada que era. No entendía como ella estaba con ese grupo de revoltosos, siendo que ella era tan calmada y, sobre todo, cómoda. Tenía que realmente amar lo que hacía, o estar convencida que, algún día, llegaría a ser una gran estrella que ganaría millones, con los que pagaría todos los lujos que necesitaba para vivir.

… Y claro, no podía dejar de mencionar a Duo, el idiota que pasaba molestándole. El líder, finalmente, de esos imbéciles, que había llegado, hace tres meses, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y le había abrazado, mientras gritaba en su oído "¡Te pareces tanto a tu papá!"

Con el tiempo, ese grupo de abusivos tuvo que darse cuenta, a la fuerza, que no habían existido personas más diferentes que Heero Yui y su padre.

* * *

Había algo que incomodaba mucho ese día a Heero. Y es que habían pasado tres horas sin que Duo Maxwell, el favorito de su padre, que también había quedado a cargo de la compañía, asomara su narizota en su cuarto. Y eso era extraño. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez estaba enfermo. O esto era un sueño. O se acercaba el Apocalipsis… 

O quizás, finalmente, había logrado que el trenzado lo dejase tranquilo, haciéndolo rendirse en sus intentos de "sacar a flote todo eso que tienes detrás de esa cara de mamarracho amargado", como solía decirle. Quizás… Tal vez… Duo Maxwell ya no volvería a ir a su cuarto…

Dejo de escribir. Una sonrisa, que nunca se veía públicamente, se formó en su rostro, mientras empezaba a ver la hermosa vida que tendría por delante, sin Duo encima todo el tiempo.

Un momento… Mientras ignoraba al trenzado, éste había dicho muchas cosas que él no había escuchado. Pero había algo que le molestaba, unas palabras que no recordaba bien… ¿Acaso había dicho "Te amo"?

No, no, debía ser un juego de su mente. O que Duo lo había dicho para molestarle, intentando atraer su atención por todos los medios posibles. Porque así era ese idiota. Era capaz de decir que Trowa estaba encima de una mesa bailando "La bamba" con tal de que dejase de mirar el monitor de la computadora.

Pero Heero no cambiaría por ese imbécil. Su computadora era lo más preciado que tenía…. O casi. Ahora último, lo que más le importaba, era SU casa, y recuperar su vida calma…

… La cual había perdido, irremediablemente, desde la llegada de los actorcitos esos. Y, por más que el chico japonés estuviese convencido de que, tarde o temprano, recuperaría su vida, no tenía idea de la cantidad de cosas que pasarían de allí en adelante. Esos tres meses, solo habían sido el comienzo de una etapa muy difícil para Heero.

_Muy _Difícil.

* * *

(Suena: Ritual – Shaman)

Espero que les guste este capítulo, que es solo el principio. Aquí se ve el comienzo de la historia, que supongo, es, en cierta medida, predecible. Perdón por el desorden que hay, y lo repetitivo que era, pero algunos temas se irán aclarando en el camino, y lo que he repetido aquí es por lo importante que es para la narración.

"Dumb" significa, en inglés, mudo. Lo puse porque… Me pareció un buen título, jaja. Más adelante se entenderá todo el significado de éste.Además, que calza bastante con la personalidad callada de Heero. Si ven, en éste capítulo, lo que más dijo, fue una risotada... Si eso se puede "decir".

La narración estará enfocada en Heero, lo que a éste le pasa y vive. Aún así, probablemente habrá algunos capítulos enfocados más en otro personaje de la historia. De las parejas, no tengo la menor idea de cuales serán las secundarias. Supongo que puede haber un poco de 03x04, WufeixHilde, y ZechsxNoin, aunque todo es variable. Es cosa que ustedes me digan, no más.

Uh, y no me digan nada respecto a los hermanos. Sé que no Quatre y Dorothy no lo son, sino que, muchas veces, son pareja. No sé de donde salió eso. Supongo que eso es lo que hace más AU esta historia. No son muy normales en mí las historias que se apegan a la línea original.

**¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	2. Capítulo 1: El conflicto de Ser o No Ser

Shounen Ai, 01x02, así que homofíbicos, out. AU, humor. Por supuesto, Gundam Wing no me pertenece, por más que sueñe con ello…

**Dumb**

**_Capítulo 1: El conflicto de "Ser o no ser"_**

-¡Ha desaparecido!  
-Eso es imposible.  
-Que te digo, bestia, que ha desaparecido! Lo hemos buscado por toda la casa y no aparece!  
-Tal vez salió…  
-No, no lo hizo…  
-¿Buscaron en el cuarto de Heero?  
-Eh… No… Pero le preguntamos si estaba con él, y dijo que no…  
-Yo fui a su cuarto antes de salir, para hablar con Duo, y no estaba allí…  
-Tal vez… Nos mintió…  
-¡Oh, como piensan eso, Heero es un chico muy correcto!  
-¡Pero nos odia!  
-¡Heero no haría algo así!  
-Algo así como qué? Cómo raptar a Duo?  
-¡Como mentirnos, por supuesto!  
-¡Pero no has negado que es capaz de raptar a Duo!  
-¡Oh, Dorothy, a veces te vuelves tan insoportable!  
-Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa, Relenita, es que tú estás babosota por ese imbécil de Yui, que encima nos quiere botar del lugar que nos pertenece por derecho…  
-Por favor, señorita Relena, Dorothy, dejen de discutir…  
-¡Tú no te metas, Quatre!  
-Mujeres… Siempre histéricas.  
-¡Cállate, Wufei, o te meterán en su salsa!  
-¡Tú no me haces callar a mí, Sally!  
-¡Claro que lo hago!  
-¡Eres una babosa Relena!  
-¡Que no lo soy!

El griterío en la casa era total. El pobre Heero tenía hasta el último cabello crispado. Cerró los ojos, y contó hasta diez. Cuando iba a la mitad, decidió doblar la cantidad. Luego, la elevó al cuadrado.

¿Por qué hacían tanto alboroto esos invasores? Lo único que pasaba es que ese estúpido de Duo había desaparecido. Ni que fuera tan grave la cosa. Él pesaba que ahora las cosas estarían más tranquilas, pero no… Desaparecía un problema para aparecer otro.

Por suerte, de pronto todos se quedaron callados. Heero suspiró, aliviado. Supuso que iría a hablar Trowa. Era, algo así, como el segundo al mando, y de hecho, todos le respetaban. Tal vez, incluso más que al mismísimo Maxwell.

-Nos dividiremos para la búsqueda. Sally y Relena registrarán los jardines y la casa otra vez. Dorothy y Hilde irán a los lugares favoritos de Duo. Wufei irá a la morgue. Con Quatre iremos a hablar con Heero, y a ver si podemos registrar su cuarto y sacarle información… Nos reunimos aquí en dos horas más.  
-¿Y porqué tú con Quatre irán donde Heero y yo solo a la morgue?  
-Porqué irá Wufei a la morgue? Duo no está muerto!  
-¿Porqué a mí me tocó ir con la princesita?  
-¡Esto no es justo!  
-Yo no quiero moverme de la casa.  
-Silencio. Yo iré con Quatre porque él no se atreverá solo, sin embargo, es el único lo suficientemente formal como para poder conversar con Yui. Wufei irá a la morgue porque, con lo idiota que es Duo, puede que lo hayan confundido con un muerto. Tú, Sally, vas con Relena porque es imposible mandarla con Dorothy o Hilde, además, conoces a la perfección todos los recovecos del jardín. Esto es lo más justo que se me ha ocurrido, Hilde. Y tendrás que salir, Dorothy, si no quieres que nos quedemos todos sin casa ni trabajo.

Oyó los últimos quejidos, y luego quedó toda la casa en silencio. Dio un suspiro, esperando a que llegaran los "mensajeros" a registrar su habitación. Cerró algunas ventanas de su computadora, y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Había escuchado algo interesante. Si Dorothy no salía se quedaban sin casa? O se refería a otra cosa Trowa? Tal vez, sí había alguna forma legal de echarles.

No pasó mucho rato para que tocaran su puerta, y luego ésta se abriera con suavidad. Allí, en el marco, estaba Quatre, y a su lado, el frío Trowa.

-Heero? Podemos hablar contigo?  
-Hn. Si es por ese imbécil de Maxwell, no lo veo desde antes de almuerzo.  
-Oh, sí, algo así nos dijo Hilde… Aún así, estamos preocupados, y pues… Como él siempre viene acá…  
-No está aquí.  
-Sí, te creo, Heero, aún así, por si se ha escondido, quisiéramos entrar a revisar tu alcoba, si no es mucha molestia.  
-Sí lo es. Fuera.  
-Pero Heero…  
-A qué le temes, Yui? Vamos a encontrar un monstruo en tu armario?

Trowa. Siempre amenazador e irónico. Frío y metódico. Con un gruñido, miró los ojos verdes del moreno. No soportaba que se comportara así. Pensar que podían ser tan buenos amigos. Pero no, el latino tenía que ser un hijo de su puta madre que pertenecía a esa endemoniada compañía de actorcitos de segunda, e invadir su amada casa…

-Bien. Pueden pasar, pero sean rápidos.

Claro que no encontrarían nada de nada. Duo no tenía cómo haber regresado a su cuarto. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como, con temor, el pequeño Quatre habría el armario, con un escalofrío. Sin duda, ese niño había tomado bastante a pecho las palabras de Barton respecto al "monstruo del armario". En realidad, Winner era capaz de creer que las vacas vuelan, siempre y cuando fuera Trowa el que lo dijera.

-¡Trowa!  
-¿Qué ocurre, Quatre?  
-Oh… No…

**PAF**

Giró la cabeza al ver al pequeño rubio desmayado entre los brazos del segundo en liderazgo dentro de la compañía "Meteoro". Y vio entonces, con sorpresa, como el joven Trowa estaba entre anonadado y tranquilo. Sintiendo la sangre helar, giró un poco más la cabeza, esperando no encontrar lo que creía.

-Duo… -Dijo Trowa.

Y en efecto. Allí, en el armario, durmiendo plácidamente, estaba el insoportable dueño actual de Meteoro, con un gesto infantil, y muchas lágrimas en su cara, además de tener el cabello todo desarreglado, el torso desnudo, y el pantalón desabrochado…

Barton se giró, mirando fríamente a Heero, para luego echarse a los hombros al trenzado, mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño Quatre. Con cuidado, empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta, como quien está ante un lunático…

-Tro-Trowa, no es lo que parece, yo no tenía idea que Duo estaba allí…  
-Ajá, te creo, Heero, solo… Quédate sentado, y todo saldrá bien…  
-¡Hablo en serio, Barton!

* * *

No fue fácil reunir a todos de nuevo. El frío moreno había obligado a Heero que bajara a hablar con todos del asunto, ya que "No podemos estar seguros de que no quisieras hacerle daño". ¡Y claro que Heero quería hacerle daño! Solo que nunca se había presentado la ocasión… 

Se sentó con un gruñido en su puesto en la enorme mesa, sin detenerse en ninguno de esos rostros que lo miraban, algunos incrédulos, otros molestos, y los menos, divertidos. Sus ojos cobalto se dirigieron directamente al chico que, con gesto de víctima, miraba sus manos.

Suspiró. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

-Bueno, por suerte hemos encontrado a Duo. Ahora, estamos reunidos porque hay un gran problema, que no entendemos bien porqué se generó. Como todos, menos Yui, saben, tenemos una nueva gira que comenzará en tres semanas.  
-Ya, Barton, déjate de dar vueltas, y di de una buena vez qué pasa.  
-¡Hermana, por favor, ten calma! –Dijo el joven rubio, recién recuperado de su desmayo.  
-Bueno, como iba diciendo, en tres semanas comienza la gira. Pero…

Las siguientes palabras entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro. Lentamente, las volvió a repetir, con su mirada fija en la nada, tratando de descifrar su significado. Vio como el tiempo seguía, y los demás hablaban y hablaban, señalándolo de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, como están las cosas, Heero tendrá que reemplazarlo…

Con rapidez, el silencioso joven reaccionó, entendiendo, de un momento a otro, todo lo que habían dicho los miembros de esa afamada compañía.

-¿Cómo que Duo no puede hablar!... ¿Que YO lo reemplazaré?  
-Es la única solución que tenemos…  
-¡Olvídenlo!  
-Escúchame, Heero, el bueno de Duo está así por tú culpa, así que, o lo haces, o lo haces… Si no quieres que hable con Noin para que tome cartas en el asunto. –Le amenazó Hilde.  
-¡No lo haré! Además¿Qué puede hacerme esa mujer?  
-Oh, creeme, Heero, no querrás saberlo… Solo pregúntale a Zechs… -Era Sally la que intervenía, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro…  
-Ya ves, Yui, lo tienes salida... Además, sabemos, por boca del mismísimo Zechs, que sabes actuar, y lo haces bastante bien…

Maldito el día en que había conocido a Milliardo. Empezó a evaluar las posibilidades. Enfrentarse con la que fue, cuando aún vivía Odin, la ex esposa de su padre, que podía llevar todo a la corte, y destruirle la vida, o actuar en esa maldita obra para tres semanas…

-Tres semanas, dijeron? Ya verán cómo en ese tiempo curaré al idiota de Maxwell! Si no lo logro, les juro que actuaré en todas y cada una de los montajes de su estúpida gira…

Y así, Heero entró a la batalla contra el tiempo, sellando el trato con un firme apretón de manos dado a Trowa. En su silla, Duo tembló por dentro, estremeciéndose ante los posibles métodos que podía usar el hijo del hombre que había sido como su padre.

"Estoy perdido", pensó, tragando en seco, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa asomaba a sus labios.

* * *

No era fácil ser actor. Por eso es que, pese a que cuando aún era un niño, y mientras su padre se iba de la ciudad con la compañía, empezó a actuar para la que era rival de su padre, "Oz", de Zechs Marquise. Tenía talento, y pese a que su padre le ofreció trasladarse a la suya, desdeñó la idea, diciéndole que jamás trabajaría con un vago como él. Pero no pudo durar mucho en eso, ya que no toleraba la idea de seguir los pasos de Odin. 

No era fácil ser ingeniero de sonido, mucho saber y siempre estar preocupándose de la acústica de los lugares. Quizás era más difícil ser representante artístico, porque tenían que lidiar con toda clase de imbéciles.

Es por eso que Heero Yui había optado por ser dramaturgo y director de teatro. Era implacable, y en los pocos años que llevaba ejerciendo, ya había logrado cierta fama, especialmente como "no acepta ningún error" y "Total, absoluta, y plenamente insensible".

Por eso, no es que le complicara mucho el hecho de actuar para esa idiota compañía. No, no era el actuar. Era el convertirse en una sombra de su padre. Eso no lo soportaría.

Por eso, pese a no entender cómo diablos Maxwell había quedado mudo de una hora a otra, lo curaría. Descubriría la razón, y sanaría al sucesor de su padre. Lo juraba. Él NO participaría con ese grupo de invasores bajo ninguna circunstancia. Solo serían tres semanas en que curaría a Duo, y luego, volvería a su vida _casi _normal…

O eso esperaba.

De la nada, se asomó una cabecita de cabello morado por su puerta. Su ex cuñada, la hermanita de Noin, estaba allí.

-Oye, Heero… Espero que te vaya bien con el pequeño Duo, jaja… Como sabrás, no es muy fácil de tratar…  
-¿Qué quieres, Hilde?  
-¿Yo? Pues… verás… Wufei me ha dicho que Trowa le mencionó que Quatre vio un monstruo en tu armario y yo… quería saber si es verdad –dijo poniendo una cara inocentona.  
-Qué estupideces son esas? Un monstruo en MI armario?  
-Sí, eso me dijo Wu…  
-Ya, ya me dijiste que Wufei te dijo que Trowa le mencionó lo que, supuestamente, Quatre vio…  
-¿Puedo mirar, Heero?  
-No.  
-¡Oh, vamos!  
-No.  
-¿Por favor?  
-No.  
-¡Déjame ir! Además, ni si quiera vas a ocupar tu cuarto!  
-¿De donde sacaste eso?  
-Pues es lógico, si quieres sanar a Duo, tienes que pasar el día con él…  
-… Puedes ir…  
-¡Yupi!

Oh, Dios maldito. Heero vio, horrorizado, a la chica subir por la escalera, y abrir con violencia su puerta. Solo recién comprendió lo que significaba el tener que sanar a Duo Maxwell: Pasar _horas, días_ con él.

Que Dios lo amparara.

* * *

(Suena: Super Shooter – Rip Slyme)

Ya. Sé que no está especialmente bueno el capítulo, pero es como una presentación del conflicto. Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Un poco más de explicación, y el porqué del nombre del fic.

Gracias a **_Ryoko Yuy_**(Gracias por tu review, tus halagos, y tu ánimo),_**dark angel chan** _(Aquí está la actualización. ¡Espero que te guste! Ahora Heero sí habló más, jaja), _Shanty _(¡Espero que te guste!)_ **lady zero**_(Gracias por tu review)_ **Ran Tao**_ (Yo tampoco tenía idea que te gustara Gundam xD, gracias por tu apoyo, y ojalá te guste este capítulo),_ **Nusha R. Winner** _(Ojalá que lo encuentres igual de divertido), y **_ Rockergirl-sk _**(No te preocupes por el 03x04, lo pondré. De hecho, yo he visto el capítulo sin censura, en otro canal que transmite la serie en mi país, sin embargo, ten en cuenta que lo traducen desde el "I love Trowa", en inglés, que significa tanto amor como cariño¿vale¡Ojala te guste el capítulo).

Gracias por su apoyo, y espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, y sigan apoyándome. Sé que fue cortito, pero es para introducir aún la situación. Sin sus reviews, no soy nadie, jaja, así que,

**¡Reviews!**

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	3. Capítulo 2: Conquista

**Summary: **"Lo único que Heero Yui quería era que esos actorcillos de tercera se fueran de su casa, pero ahora tendrá que lidiar con otros problemas. Especialmente, uno llamado Duo Maxwell, que intentará hacerle la vida imposible."

**Nota Importante**: Actualizo ahora porque no sé cuando será la próxima vez que pueda hacerlo. Los secundarios en mi país estamos exigiendo ciertos derechos, y hay llamada a paro indefinido. Así pues, como presidenta de centro de alumnos, estaré, mientras dure la magnífica manifestación, preocupada de política y organización. Así que, repito, y ruego que me comprendan, que **tardará **la próxima actualización. No puedo asegurarles cuándo será.

Shounen Ai, 01x02, así que homofíbicos, out. AU. OOC. Comedia romántica.

Por supuesto, Gundam Wing no me pertenece, por más que sueñe con ello…

**Dumb**

**_Capítulo 2: Conquista_**

Caminaba como león enjaulado por la pieza del trenzado, donde éste estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirándole con rostro que parecía preocupado. Claro que Heero Yui no se tragaba las caritas del niñito ese. No, claro que no. Estaba seguro que Maxwell estaba actuando solo para hacerle sentir culpable y meterle en un lío. Pero en qué lío. Sin duda, Duo era un chico que sabía cómo hacerle problemas.

-¿Qué no vas a hablar nunca?

De la nada, Heero sacó una lámpara que apuntó al rostro de Duo que, asustado, se aferró a uno de sus millones de peluches, con los ojos lloroso.

-¿Eh? No, Duo, no llores, no, no…

Pero fue inevitable. A los treinta segundos de que pronunciara esas palabras, el cuarto estaba lleno por los otros miembros de la compañía, mirándole enfurecidos, señalándole con el dedo como culpable.

* * *

-Muy bien, Maxwell, no quiero meterme en problemas, así que haremos esto por las buenas… Quiero que me describas en este papel con exactitud lo que te pasó. 

Sin embargo, Duo se quedó quieto, mirándolo seriamente.

**Pop.**

Y de un empujón con el pie, tumbó la pequeña mesa que Heero le había arrimado, cruzándose de brazos con aire amenazador.

"Heero Yui… Me las vas a pagar toditas juntas. Veamos cuánto aguantas con esta situación sin ponerte a llorar. Luego, vas a arrastrarte llorando a la tumba de tu padre"

Y mientras el pobre Heero miraba impactado la mesa irreparable, Duo Maxwell se reía despacito, con una risa muda.

* * *

Llevaba más de tres horas intentando distintos métodos para hacer hablar a Duo, incluido el psicoanálisis. Claro que lo único que le había dicho eso era que él, Heero, necesitaba sexo. ¡Qué absurdo! Sin duda, Freud veía en todo el tema sexual. 

Estaba tirado en el piso, respirando con dificultad, luego de haber estado forcejeando con el trenzado para que éste tomara el "suero de la verdad" que le había comprado a una viejecilla con aspecto extraño hace unos tres años, pensando "uno nunca sabe lo que va a necesitar".

-Mierda… esa vieja me estafó…

…Porque, a pesar de conseguir que lo tragara, cuando comenzó a preguntarle a Duo porqué no hablaba, este seguía como si nada, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos violeta, con cara de no comprender.

Y de hecho, para cerciorarse, de que era falso, lo terminó probando. Y sí, se dio cuenta que no era más que cidra de manzana. Cidra que, con los años, se había vuelto alcohol. Así que no era extraño que ahora la cabeza le girara un poco.

Fue en ese estado que se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para saber la verdad, y lograr, posteriormente, que el trenzado hablara.

Se sentó de golpe, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas. Al parecer, Maxwell notó eso, ya que como reflejo, se le acercó a sujetarlo, afirmándolo por el pecho y la espalda. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se levantó simulando enfado, regresando a su lugar en la cama.

El pobre Heero nunca se había tenido que rebajar tanto. Sin embargo, ahora tendría que hacerlo, si es que no quería terminar actuando en la maldita compañía de su padre. Con cuidado se levantó del suelo, y se sentó al lado de Duo. Notó como el otro joven se alejaba de él. Sin embargo, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y dotes como actor, empezó su plan.

-Escucha, Duo. Te entiendo, aunque no lo creas. Realmente te entiendo. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo, y que no te seguiré presionando. Yo estaré aquí para cuando estés listo para hablar. Pero por favor, te lo ruego, si en algún momento quieres explicar lo ocurrido, te ruego que confíes en mí…

Desde el otro lado de la cama, Duo lo miraba desconfiado, abrazado a una almohada, como para mantener distancia entre él y Yui.

"¿Crees que me trago ese cuento, Yui, de que me entiendes y que no me presionarás? Ja. Eso lo veremos. Puedo tener cara de niño, pero, solo para que lo sepas, no tengo ni una pizca de inocencia"

-Así que… ¿Amigos?

Riendo por dentro, Duo le dio la mano. Lo que no se esperaba era que Heero lo tirara para abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, y comenzara a acariciar su cabeza. El rubor subió a sus mejillas y, para evitar que su "enemigo" lo viera, escondió el rostro en la polera del hijo de su mentor.

-Duo… No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger mientras estés así, vulnerable. Nada malo te va a pasar. Estaré contigo todo… todo el tiempo…

A Heero lo recorrió un escalofrío de terror al pronunciar esas palabras, que le salieron con un sabor amargo. No podía creerlo. Realmente, tendría que pasar todo el tiempo con ese niño idiota. Dio un suspiro resignado, y cerró los ojos, mientras mantenía a Duo fuertemente apretado contra sí con una mano, y con la otra siguió acariciándole la cabeza.

Maxwell tragó fuerte. ¿Qué le pasaba a Heero? Estaba claro que el dramaturgo estaba decidido a hacer algo. No sabía qué. Pero temía, sí, sin duda, Heero Yui era un rival a temer, con el que estaría en una constante guerra.

El actor sintió su rostro como una manzana madura cuando el joven de ojos azul se dejó caer, con un suspiro, de espaldas, quedando ambos recostados en la cama, con el pequeño detalle de que Duo quedaba sobre Yui. Y que éste lo tenía fuertemente asido con sus manos por la cintura.

Heero volvió a suspirar. Al menos, aprovecharía para dormir un poco mientras estaban así. De reojo, vio el rostro totalmente fucsia del líder de Meteoro. Sonrió internamente, y acomodó al otro chico sobre sí, haciendo que las piernas del Americano quedaran entre las suyas. Una risa maligna casi se le escapa al notar el nerviosismo en el rostro de Maxwell.

-Descansa, pequeño. Mañana será un nuevo día.

¿Qué le pasaba a Heero? No entendía que pretendía ese hombre. De un momento a otro, era todo ternura y suavidad. Sin embargo, con las suaves caricias que le daba, el actor no pudo evitar caer dormido. Realmente era tarde.

Al poco rato, Heero pudo sentir la respiración pesada del joven sobre su pecho. Suspiró, resignado, e intentó quitarse para ir a dormir a su propio cuarto. Sin embargo, en cuanto comenzó a moverse, las manos de Duo se enredaron en su cuello, impidiéndole irse sin despertarle.

Y, sin duda, lo que menos quería era que ese revoltoso inaguantable despertara. Así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, y se dispuso a dormir.

Ah, claro, Heero de pronto lo había entendido mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la sidra: La mejor forma de convencer a un "artista" – o a alguien que se hacía llamar así-, era mediante lo afectivo. Sí, sí, Duo era tan "sensible", que, sin duda, si lo conquistaba, lograría, finalmente, que volviera a hablar.

Lo conquistaría. Heero nunca perdía.

Y es que Heero Yui tenía claro de que el otro solo estaba fingiendo. Todos en la casa, en realidad, sabían eso. Como también el mismo Duo sabía que Heero sabía que él estaba fingiendo.

Pero no importaba. Esta era una competencia sobre quién aguantaba más tiempo. Y cada uno estaba seguro de que ganaría.

* * *

En el salón, Trowa y Quatre conversaban en voz baja. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y ellos seguían allí, bebiendo café, hablando y hablando. 

-¿No crees que Duo se ha propasado esta vez? Heero no se merece esto.  
-Vamos, Quatre, sabes que es solo un juego. Aunque ellos no se lo tomen como tal. Con lo competitivos que son, necesitaban un reto como este.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero aún no me explico cómo Heero accedió a ser parte de esto…  
-Ya sabes, no puede negarse a nada en lo que Duo esté involucrado…  
-¿A qué te refieres, Trowa?  
-A nada, a nada, Quatre. Escucha¿Quién crees que gane?  
-Pues… Siendo sincero, Heero. Tiene la fortaleza suficiente para hacer que Duo hable en algún momento. Sin duda, es tan poco escrupuloso, que recurrirá a cualquier método con tal de cumplir su objetivo.  
-¿Sí? Yo creo que Duo lo hará. Confío en sus dotes de actor, y es tan testarudo, que llegará a cortarse la lengua si es necesario. Además, estoy seguro de que él también jugará sucio si lo ponen en cierta situación como… como…

Trowa se quedó callado, dejando su imaginación deambular. El calor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sin acordarse donde estaba.

-Eh… ¿Trowa? Estas babeando.  
-¿Eh? A-ajaja… -Con disimulo, el latino se bebió un poco de su café, luego de limpiarse, como si nada ocurriera- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta, Quatre?  
-¿Sobre quién ganará?  
-Claro.  
-Me parece muy bien. Son tres semanas¿No?  
-Sí. Bien, Quatre, pero si yo gano… - Trowa se le acercó y le susurró al oído su petición.  
-E-Está bien… Pero¿Y si yo gano?  
-Eh… Si tú ganas… Será al revés.

Quatre lo miró, sorprendido, para luego sonreír, divertido. Se dieron la mano, sellando el pacto. Esto se pondría interesante.

"Tengo que ayudar a Duo a ganar, cueste lo que cueste. ¡No puedo perder!"

"Ah, ya verás, Trowa, como Heero ganará. Y si empieza a perder, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que gane. No me perderé esta oportunidad, oh, no…"

Ambos se sonreían, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que su "elegido" ganase. Y arriba, en la alcoba de Duo, los dos implicados dormían plácidamente, sin tener idea de que dos jóvenes más estarían pronto metidos en ese tremendo lío.

* * *

(Suena: Suavemente – Soda estereo) 

Bueno, cortito y aún explicativo. Ahora Trowa y Quatre también se involucrarán en el lío. Veremos como, lentamente, cada uno de los chicos que viven en la casa se van entrometiendo en este lío del "mudito".

Nada muy explícito por ahora, y bastante resumido.

¿Quién apuestan ustedes que gana? Dejen su voto. Y todas las ideas de lo que puede hacer o bien Heero o Duo, son bien recibidas.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Por favor, dejen

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

Ahora, a contestar los del capítulo anterior:

_Shanty: _Sí, son un grupo de dementes. Ahora veremos quién ganará este "gallito de fuerza", sobre quién aguanta más sin volverse loco. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un abrazo fuerte.

_Ryoko Yuy: _¿Oh my fucking god, era eso? Jaja. Ojalá te guste el capítulo, y ya ves, le acertaste con varias de tus ideas. Sí, Duito está fingiendo, nada más. Por otro lado, todavía no tenemos idea de cómo llegó al ropero de Heero. Y tal parece que no es solo Heero el que tendrá que aguantar, sino que también Duo se está enfrentando a un reto más difícil de lo que él pensaba. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Un beso grande.

_Dark angel chan: _Que bueno que te gustara. Espero que este también te guste. Bueno, aquí ya vemos las primeras ideas de Heero. Algunas interrogantes, como el cómo llegó al armario, no van a ser respondidas hasta casi el final. Muchos saludos.

_Ladyyami atem: _Gracias por tu review, y disculpa por la demora. Muy grato contar con apoyo, y ojala te siga gustando. Espero me disculpes por la demora que tendré en el próximo. Suerte en todo.

_Zuki: _Ya está la actualización. Ojala que te gustara, y gracias por brindarme tu apoyo. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, y nada, take care.

_Ashii chan: _Tu review fue corto, pero gratificante. En especial, en lo que dices que tiene argumento. Eso me gusta, pese a que es algo absurdo al tiempo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que estés bien.

_Nusha R. Winner: _Toda la razón. ¿Lo logrará el soldado perfecto? Sin duda, la computadora adormece. Es la "magia de la tecnología". Espero tus ideas, y que te guste como va la historia. Ahora vamos a ver quién cumple la misión: Uno, de hacer hablar, el otro, de desesperar y quedarse en silencio. Nos estamos leyendo.

_Paty: _Aquí está la actualización, sin dejar pasar meses. Oh, claro que Duo es un pervertido. Aquí vimos que Duito sí que está fingiendo. Espero que te gustara el capítulo. Saludos.

_Ran Tao: _Sí, pobrecito. ¡Imagínate toda esa pobre gente que tiene que soportar a personas que somos tan idiotas como Duo-kun!... Eh… Pobrecitas, realmente. Gracias por tu apoyo. Y sobre "ojala" y "el otro", que se llamaba "La razón que te demora", sí tienen continuación, pero aún no está lista. Lamentablemente, la voy a tener que aplazar indefinidamente, como entenderás. Un paro no es algo que se hace solo. ¡Cuídate hartazo, Adiu!

_Yuyumio: _Gracias por tu ánimo. De la pareja, no sé, tendré que meditarlo, pero sería mucho más adelante, comprende que por ahora, Noin está con Zechs, que era de la compañía contraria a la de Odín. Quizás más adelante sea. ¿A qué página te refieres? En tu review no aparece alguna. Espero te comuniques conmigo para decírmela.

_Asuka Maxwell: _Jaja, gracias por tu review. Ya ves, no lo voy a torturar mucho. Y el misterio misterioso sigue siendo un misterio, juas juas. Cuidate, y ojala te guste este capítulo.

_Alhena Star: _Un honor para mí, gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, y me sigas brindando tu apoyo. Muchas gracias.

A todos, mis agradecimientos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que estará… Algún día. Prometo no tardarme tanto. Haré todo lo posible por darme un tiempito para escribir.

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	4. Capítulo 3: El plan de Quatre parte I

**Summary: **Heero Yuy es un excelente actor y dramaturgo que compitió con su padre hasta el día que éste murió. Cuando creyó que todos sus problemas terminaban, se dio cuenta que, en realidad, recién empezaban. Ahora, tiene que soportar a la ex compañía de su padre viviendo en su misma casa, y sobrevivir con el sucesor de su padre, Duo Maxwell, intentando hacerle la vida imposible mediante a todas las técnicas imaginables. Incluso, hacerse el mudo o seducirlo.

**Nota de Autora: **¡Mil perdones por la demora! espero ahora no tardar tanto en la próxima actualización, estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todo. Como disculpas, aquí les pongo un poquito más de romance.

Shounen Ai, 01x02. UA. OOC. Comedia romántica. Gundam Wing no me pertenece.

**Dumb**

_**Capítulo 3: El plan de Quatre (Primera parte)**_

**Trak**

-Sroooog...

**Trak, Trak, Trak**

**-**Shhh, no hagan tanto ruido, o despertarán.

-No se puede hacer menos ruido, así suena la cámara¿qué quieres que haga?

-No tienes porqué contestarme de esa forma, Dorotea. Vas a terminar vieja y amargada si sigues con ese ánimo.

-¿ a quién diablos llamas "Dorotea", eh, niñita berenjena?

-¿Berenjena? No es mi culpa que estés envidiosa por el color de mi cabello...

-¿Yo, envidiosa de ti? Vamos, alemancita, sigue soñando...

-Sigue soñando tú, amargada...

-¡Ilusa!

-¡Serpiente!

-¡Metiche!

-¡Frívola!

-¡Niñata!

-Majade...

-¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE GRITAR, EL PAR DE MACACOS?

-¿A QUIÉN DIABLOS LE DICES MACACO, MARRANO?

-¡ESO, DOROTHY, ESTE PERVERTIDO NO TIENE NADA QUE DECIR!

-¿Pe- pervertido?

Recién entonces Heero reaccionó. Sintió, entonces, sus mejillas arder, mientras las dos mujeres chocaban las palmas de las manos, felicitándose mutuamente por "ganarle" en la pelea verbal a su contrincante.

Bajó lentamente la mirada, casi con temor, para entonces encontrarse con...

-AH! Qué demonios?

* * *

Hilde y Dorothy habían huido precipitadamente de la habitación, llevándose la cámara de fotos con ellas, mientras conversaban, entre risas, de cuál sería el precio de cada una de las copias de esas brillantes tomas que habían sacado. 

Con nerviosismo, Heero trataba de apartar a Duo de su pecho, mientras, al mismo tiempo, se arrastraba hasta chocar con la cabecera de la cama. Por supuesto, con esto mismo, el rostro de su "enemigo" terminó en su abdomen.

Heero estaba llegando al punto que su rostro tomaba tonos morados. Claro que sabía que había dormido con Maxwell, pero lo que no recordaba era que lo hicieran solo en ropa interior...

Tragó duro cuando los ojos del americano se abrieron lentamente. Como en cámara lenta, vio que Duo se tallaba los ojos y luego, sorprendido, palpaba el lugar donde había estado apoyada su cabeza. Y finalmente, los ojos grandes y sorprendidos del actor se enfrentaron a los suyos.

**Paf.**

... Y tan doblado le quedó el cuello con tremenda cachetada, que ni notó cuando Maxwell corría sonriendo perversamente hacia el baño.

* * *

-Ejem... Eh... ¿Duo? Vengo a disculparme contigo. Bueno, si no quieres mirarme, da igual. Pero que sepas que anoche yo no hice nada. No sé cómo fue a pasar que termináramos así. Quizás nos dio calor en la noche y... 

Eso no había sonado bien. Tragó duro, y giró el rostro, sonrojándose.

-Bueno, el caso es que yo no te he faltado el respeto.

Estaba decidido, desde ese día, Heero pasaría a llamarse Heero "Manzana" Yuy. Por dentro, tras su excelente actuación de niñato ofendido, Duo se moría de risa. Entonces dio un suspiro y con la mano le hizo un gesto como diciendo "ya no importa" y, acto seguido, golpeó con ligereza la cama a su lado, mirando fijamente a Yuy.

-¿Quieres que me siente?

Y ante la respuesta dada con la cabeza por su objetivo de conquista, con una suave sonrisa, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

... Y allí permanecieron por más de diez minutos en un silencio incómodo, mirando las paredes. Entonces...

-Auuuaahh, qué sueño, no crees? -Dijo Heero, mientras se estiraba, en la táctica más burda para poner su brazo sobre los hombros del jefe de Meteoro.

La ceja de Maxwell comenzó a temblar peligrosamente. Giró lentamente el rostro, con una sonrisa tiesa en el rostro, y entonces...

**Zap.**

Un cartel que traía escrito "¿Me traes un vaso de agua, por favor?" se estampó contra la nariz de Heero.

* * *

Eso no era humano. Luego del vaso de agua, Duo le tenía preparada una larga nota, donde le decía que si quería que lo perdonase, tendría que cumplir una serie de tareas... 

... Así que ahí estaba Yuy, con un humor de perros, lavando la loza, después de haber cortado el césped. Aún le faltaba limpiar el baño, preparar la cena, hacerle una visita a Noin, su detestable ex madrastra, ir a pegar carteles de la gira de Meteoro, vestirse de payaso e ir a una plaza a venderle globos a los niños, y jugar veinte juegos de computadora en el nombre de Duo...

A cada actividad hecha, su rostro miserable se iba alargando. Al terminar ese maldito día donde, por si fuera poco, un perro lo confundió con un grifo, una anciana con un ladrón, y al volver de la plaza, mientras esperaba a que pasara el bus, un auto lo había empapado con barro, sus piernas casi no le contestaban.

Y al regresar, ahí estaba Duo, tirado en SU cama, viendo televisión con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Listo, Duo, ya hice todo lo que me pediste...

El trenzado lo miró con sus enormes ojos, como si no entendiese. Y entonces, otro cartel apareció en sus manos.

"¿Me vas a comprar pizza, por favor? Pero antes, báñate, que apestas..."

-Pizza? Quieres una maldita pizza? Duo, he andado todo el día por la mitad de la ciudad para hacer lo que me pides, y apenas me reaccionan las piernas, mientras tu estás ahí, tirado. Pizza? sabes lo que yo te digo? Métete tu pizza por...!

Pero antes de terminar la frase, Duo tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y entre las manos, una escopeta apuntando directamente a su pecho..

-Eh... Pizza dijiste? Con qué la quieres?

* * *

Los brazos le colgaban hacia delante, al igual que la cabeza. ¿Pizza¿Acaso Duo no sabía lo lejos que quedaba la pizzería de su casa? Un gemido escapó de sus labios, entre los rezongos que iba dando mientras caminaba. 

-Pst, Heero, por aquí!

A duras penas giró la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro de zombie ojeroso y seco. Allí, entre los arbustos, estaba Quatre, escondido, haciéndole señas para que fuera. Luego de mirarlo unos segundos, Heero volvió a bajar la cabeza y continuó su camino.

-¡Heero, Heero!

Quatre dio un suspiro y dándose cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el hijo de quien fuera su jefe, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que mirando para todos lados, salió de su escondite, y corrió donde el moreno. Velozmente, se lo echó al hombro, y lo llevó a los arbustos.

-Si no llevo la pizza a Duo en los próximos veinte minutos, me matará...

-¡Qué importa la pizza esa, Heero! Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Nosotros dos, juntos, haremos que Duo Maxwell vuelva a hablar.

-¿Y por qué me querrías ayudar tú, Quatre, si eres su amigo? -Preguntó sospechoso.

-Ehh verás... ¡Es que me han dicho que eres pésimo actor, y no quiero que nos vaya mal en la gira!

Las fuerzas le volvieron al instante a Heero.

-¿QUE YO QUÉ?

-¡No, no, tranquilo, es una broma! Es solo que eh... pues... Tú me simpatizas y pues... no me parece justo que Duo te esté utilizando así...

-Y vamos a ver si ahora me dices la verdad...

De la nada, Heero sacó una pistola que puso en la frente de Quatre.

-Tengo mucho sueño, Quatre, así que no dudes que sea capaz de hacerlo...

Y así era. La cara de maniaco de Heero Yuy hubiese sido capaz de convencer hasta al mismísimo demonio.

-Este... Pues... Hiceunaapuestacontrowarespectoaquiéndeustedesdosterminaríaganando...

-Habla más lento, Quatre... -Dijo mientras pasaba la bala

-¡Que hice una apuesta con Trowa respecto a quién de ustedes dos terminaría cumpliendo su objetivo; si Duo en que tú actuaras, o tú en hacerlo hablar, y yo dije que tú ganarías, y no pienso perder, así que más te vale poner de tu parte, Heero Yuy!

Y sin darse cuenta d cómo había ocurrido, se encontró con que el pequeño rubio lo tenía contra el piso, con su brazo doblado para atrás y son su propia pistola apuntando contra su espalda.

-E-Está bien Quatre, solo cálmate...

-Cómo... quieres... que me calme, eh? Si pierdo, tendré que hacer algo que no quiero!

-Eh... No quiero detalles, Winner...

-¡Pero tengo un plan, Yuy, tengo un excelente plan, donde lograremos que Duo hable!

...Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Quatre se comportaba como un maniático, que los ojos se le parecían salir y que caminaba de un lado a otro jugando con una pistola entre los dedos, jamás lo hubiese creído. Pero ahora que lo veía, empezaba a dudar, realmente, del sano juicio del muchacho...

**Pam.**

Los dos quedaron petrificados en el suelo cuando a la pistola se le salió el tiro que se perdió en el aire...

-Ehm... mejor nos vamos de aquí, Winner...

-Eh... sí, tienes razón...

-¿Y la pizza?

-¡Olvídate de eso, Heero!

* * *

Habían pasado treinta y tres minutos y Heero aún no llegaba con su pizza. Duo estaba muy enojado, y dispuesto a dar un duro escarmiento para el joven dramaturgo. Así que cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto en penumbras, el joven Maxwell hizo sonar sus nudillos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. 

"¿Qué diablos?" alcanzó a pensar, antes de que la sombra de la puerta se precipitara sobre él, lo amarrase, y se lo llevase por la ventana.

Abajo, en el salón,. Trowa leía calmadamente un libro. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y, asustado, subió a ver cómo estaba Duo. Abrió con cautela la puerta del cuarto de Heero. La luz estaba apagada, pero la televisión prendida. La cama estaba desecha.

-¿Duo?

La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban. Revisó el baño, debajo de la cama, en el ropero, debajo de la computadora, tras la puerta, e incluso dentro del inodoro. Duo no estaba.

-¡Duo!

Se asomó por la ventana y allí, por la calle, vio alejarse corriendo una extraña figura que cargaba al muchacho sobre el hombro. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó por la ventana... Olvidando que estaba en el segundo piso...

-AH! MI PIERNA!

* * *

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Lo habían dormido, y al despertar, estaba amarrado sobre un gran estanque de agua, y al borde de éste, había un tipo disfrazado de... ¿Conejo de pascua?. Por más que se retorcía, no lograba soltarse. La noche ya estaba entrada, y ya hacía suficiente frío como para, además, meterse al agua. 

-Duo Maxwell, me han dicho que no quieres hablar... veamos si continúas con esa actitud – Dijo el conejo, con una voz que se le hizo extrañamente conocida.

Y, lentamente, la cuerda empezó a bajar. Como una lombriz, Duo comenzó a retorcerse, muriendo de ganas de clamar por ayuda. ¡Pero no lo haría! Sin duda, esto era un truco de Yuy, que había contratado a ese maniaco para que lo hiciese hablar. ¡Pero no lo haría, aunque muriese de pulmonía!

-¡Vamos, Duo Maxwell, habla de una maldita vez!

Con la cabeza, el joven negó frenéticamente, sin dejar de zarandearse de un lado para otro.

-Habla! Habla! Habla! Habla!... -Siguió gritándole el conejo, mientras saltaba con sus dos pies, haciendo un berrinche.

-Así que... No piensas hablar? Ya veremos!

Sus pies tocaron el agua, mientras el conejo ese reía malévolamente. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, y comenzó a temblar de frío. El agua le llegó a las rodillas. El pecho. El cuello. Duo se comenzó a asustar. Tomó aire, y se hundió.

En la superficie, e l conejo de pascua bailaba feliz. Las burbujas de aire dejaron de salir del agua.

-¡Soy el mejor, soy el mejor!

Y entonces, de atrás de un cuadro colgado en el lugar, salió Heero, con una grabadora en la mano. Miró el estanque y, seguidamente, al conejo. Repitió el gesto muchas veces.

-Qué diablos te ocurre, Quatre? No era en esto en lo que habíamos quedado!

El conejo se sacó la cabeza, y allí aparecieron los cabellos rubios del árabe, que sonreía feliz.

-Bueno, bueno, pero ahora la apuesta quedará anulada...

-¡Pero lo matarás!

-¿Quién, yo? No, no, Heero, el que lo ha matado fue El Conejo de Pascua...

-¡Imbécil!

Y sin pensarlo mucho, dejando la grabadora tirada, Heero se lanzó al agua a rescatar al terco Maxwell.

... Y él que pensaba que el único loco en esa casa era el joven que ahora estaba ahogado...

* * *

(suena: El Salmón – Andrés Calamaro) 

¡Mil perdones por la demora! En esta primera parte no hubo tanto romance, pero en la segunda parte de "El plan de Quatre" sí habrá más. ¡Así que no se lo pierdan!

Ahora vemos como Quatre a metido sus deditos en este asunto, y tal parece que su solución no era la mejor. El pobre Heero ni sabe lo que hace, con el cansancio que tiene. ¿Qué pasará con Duo¿y con Trowa?

Jaja, cualquier aporte, comentario, lo que sea, dejen

**Review, Review, Review.**

Gracias a mis reviewers del capítulo anterior: _Ryoko yuy, YahairaRD, Nusha R. Winner, Paty, Rockergirl-Sk, ladyyami-atem, dark angel chan _y _Shanty. _Por tiempo, no contestaré sus reviews esta vez, pero la próxima vez sí lo haré. Por ahora, las apuestas las va liderando Heero. Ya veremos en los próximos capítulos si se mantienen así.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que estará pronto!

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
